


A Thing

by helloliriels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Who else was surprised by the news?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A Thing

"John, this is intolerable!" Sherlock huffed, flopping onto the couch, turning his back to the room. 

"D'ya mind explaining to me," Watson chided, grabbing the offending paper, rolling it up and smacking Sherlock on his backside with it playfully, as he walked past - tea in hand. "What has you all in a tizzy - ?" before settling down in his robe by Sherlock's bare feet. His eyes fell on the now open paper and immediately glazed. He let escape a simple "fu - ". Sherlock was curling up further. Clearly upset then. 

"Oh, Sherlock!" John tried to console. Unsure if the detective would even _want_ his pity right now. 

"Precisely, " Sherlock scathingly responded. 

"But, I just," John stammered, unsure how to proceed. How did Sherlock always manage to know his unaired thoughts? Because, he definitely _was_ reading his mind right now, wasn't he? 

"Yes, John."

_Damn_ _it._

"Sorry they made Destiel a ' _thing_ ' before, you know... us." John tried again. 

"Canon," Sherlock corrected, practically spitting out "not a 'thing', John. Actual canon." John winced as if hit. Really worked up about this, wasn't he?

John put down the tea. 

And the paper. 

He pushed Sherlock's feet off the couch, forcing him to sit up.

"I'll make us canon right now!" John grinned, "Call that paper!" 

Sherlock's mind reading powers fizzled gloriously, grinning wide. "Yes, Captain."


End file.
